Episode 66
is the sixty-sixth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the third episode of the fourth season. Summary Sir Nighteye is ultimately unimpressed with Izuku's attempt to make him laugh by mimicking All Might's face. He asks if Izuku means to make fun of All Might and claims All Might's wrinkles are completely different. Sir Nighteye proves to be the ultimate All Might fanboy. All Might merchandise decorates every end of the office. Izuku is asked to leave, but he explains he imitated the face of All Might's following the Vinegar Riverbank Incident. They discuss the incident and All Might's interview and Nighteye asks if Izuku was testing him. Mirio releases Bubble Girl from the tickle machine and admits he's impressed with Izuku's first impression despite failing to make Sir Nighteye laugh. Sir Nighteye asks Izuku to present him with a contract and explains the difference between the Hero Work-Studies and the week-long internships. Izuku wants to participate so he can stand out but Sir Nighteye refuses to stamp his paper. He claims Izuku brings no benefit to his agency and asks how he plans to be useful. Sir Nighteye challenges Izuku to prove his worth using actions instead of words. Izuku has three minutes to take the stamp from Sir Nighteye so he can make the contract official using his own hands. Mirio and Bubble Girl are asked to leave. Mirio doesn't think Izuku has a chance against Sir Nighteye's all-seeing Quirk. Izuku activates Full Cowl and tries to grab Sir Nighteye's stamp, however, the Pro can see and avoid each and every one of Izuku's moves. After one minute Izuku fails to make any headway against Sir Nighteye's Quirk: Foresight. By locking eyes and touching someone, Sir Nighteye can see their future over the next hour. Sir Nighteye admits he's disappointed in All Might's successor and claims Mirio should have been the one to receive One For All. This revelation makes Izuku nervous and he begins to panic. Sir Nighteye tells Izuku he refuses to acknowledge him simply because there is someone else more worthy of One For All. Izuku remembers All Might's encouraging words and all his hard work. All Might chose him and Izuku regains his passion and determination to prove himself to Nighteye. Izuku propels himself around the room at high speeds and tries to outmaneuver Sir Nighteye. Sir Nighteye says that Izuku is a poor man's Gran Torino and he stands no chance of stamping the contract. The more this test goes on, the less impressed Sir Nighteye becomes with Izuku. The impassioned young hero tosses books around to create random occurrences that will test his foresight. However, this doesn't change what Nighteye sees and Izuku fails after three minutes have passed. Sir Nighteye believes Izuku only had one plan that failed miserably and failing made him clumsy. Izuku reveals that he was trying to avoid Sir Nighteye's valuable All Might poster that isn't even for sale on the market. Sir Nighteye appears impressed that Izuku didn't step on any of the All Might merchandise around the room despite his provocations. Mirio and Bubble Girl renter the rooms and Sir Nighteye reveals he will take in Izuku. Sir Nighteye claims he was always going to take Izuku in and knows he wasn't completely useless, still he hasn't accepted it. He takes on Izuku to make him realize who truly is the worthy successor of One For All by having him work alongside the pros. Despite this, Izuku thanks him and stamps the contract. Izuku returns to Heights Alliance and tells his friends that he was accepted into the Nighteye Agency to take part in the Work-Studies. His classmates congratulate him, although Izuku doesn’t tell them that the real reason why Sir Nighteye just took him is to make him give up One For All. Shoto tells Katsuki that the distance between them and Izuku has widened again, and need to catch him up as possible. Katsuki is bothered by this comment. Ochaco grumbles for not being able to do the Work-Studies with Gunhead. Tsuyu says that she has the same problem with Selkie, and a crestfallen Eijiro comments that Fourth Kind doesn't even take Work-Studies. Their classmates say that only Pro Heroes with great accomplishments can take in a trainee, since they will be directly involved in risky missions. Shota interrupts them by saying that it is a great responsibility for the heroes to be in charge of students. Shota notifies Fumikage that he has got an invitation from Hawks in Kyushu. His companions are surprised and congratulate Tokoyami that the No. 3 Hero is interested in him. Tokoyami accepts the offer. Before leaving, Shota also informs that Tamaki wants to talk with Eijiro while Nejire wants the same with Ochaco and Tsuyu, and recommends them to talk to them tomorrow. Eijiro wonders why they want to talk about, and Tsuyu thinks it will be related to Work-Studies. Unable to wait until tomorrow, the three go to the third years' room to ask them. The next day, the first day of Work-Studies begins. At Sir Nighteye's agency, they begin patrolling while continuing their investigation of the Shie Hassaikai, lead by Kai Chisaki, known as Overhaul. They know that he recently came into contact with the League of Villains but cannot prove he's been involved in anything criminal. Eri, a young, frightened girl runs away from Chisaki down an alleyway. She runs into Izuku, who is confused by her condition. He looks up surprised, to find Kai Chisaki, the masked villain Overhaul, standing behind her. At this moment, the Hero Work-Studies truly begin. Characters In Order of Appearance Anime and Manga Differences *The Vinegar Riverbank Incident is shown, rather than just being mentioned in the conversation between Izuku and Sir Nighteye. *The anime adds an extra scene back at the dorms where the students talk about the difficulty getting internships this time around. **During this scene, Shota tells Fumikage he's received an invitation from Hawks. In the manga, Hawks is not mentioned until the Pro Hero Arc. **Eijiro, Tsuyu, and Ochaco all recieve invitations from Tamaki and Nejire. Quirks *One For All **One For All: Full Cowl *Foresight (Debut) Locations *Nighteye Agency *U.A. High School **Heights Alliance Battles & Events *Hero Work-Studies (Continued) **Izuku Midoriya vs. Sir Nighteye Site Navigation fr:Épisode 66 it:Episodio 66 pl:Odcinek 66